In the technical sector in question various designs of lighting assemblies are known, these assemblies being based on structures which can be defined as structures of the non-interactive type, in that they require fairly complex electrical and/or mechanical connections and the use of additional components and processes (for example the provision of cables, joining systems of various kinds, screws, gluing processes, etc.), such that they are unable to guarantee an effective degree of flexibility during assembly/disassembly of the lighting assembly.
This gives rise to complex and bulky designs which are unable to take advantage, for example, of the compact features which are offered by the use of LED light radiation sources. This is the case in particular with regard to the possibility of reducing the complexity of the assembly operations and reducing the overall dimensions.